


It's a Date

by budgiebum



Series: Pharmercy week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Pharmercy Week 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Smutlet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Pharmercy Week 2018Day 2: Date Night





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I came into Pharmercy Week swinging with smut.
> 
> Enjoy your smutlet

At first Fareeha had questioned why Angela was so insistent that their next date night be at a drive-in theater she had found, but as the medic’s hot lips latched onto her neck, it all came together for the Egyptian. A hand slides beneath her shirt; nails scrape down her abs, pulling a hiss from her lips. “Angela,” Fareeha moans as Angela sucks harshly at her collarbone. “Angela, the others.”

Angela leans back, pulling tanned skin with her lips till a wet pop sounds through the cabin of their vehicle. “Yes, _lieb_? Shall we move this to the back seat?”

By the dim light of the movie screen, Fareeha can see Angela's lust blown eyes boring into her. It sends a shiver through her spine, and heat straight to her core. Snacks forgotten, she twists her body between their seats and over the console, quickly climbing into the back with Angela hot on her heels.

“Not so nervous now, hmm? The window is still open, so you'll have to keep quiet.” The doctor settles herself in Fareeha’s lap with a coy smile playing on her lips. “If you think you can.”

Fareeha nods fervently, hands coming to rest on Angela's ample hips. Her pulse is pounding in her ears, palms becoming sweaty as pale fingers creep back up her shirt, pushing it up to expose her stomach. She watches as Angela leans forward to place a kiss on the side of her lower ribs. Fareeha swallows thickly when she feels her bra loosen and slide up her chest along with her shirt

“You’re so beautiful, even in the dark,” Angela coos, arching forward and wrapping her lips around Fareeha’s newly exposed nipple. She presses her body into her Fareeha, swirling her tongue around the hardening bud, relishing in the soft mewls falling from Fareeha’s lips. Her hands roam Fareeha’s sides, fingers gliding easily along the sweat slicked muscles toned from years of training. Angela smiles to herself, gently biting Fareeha’s nipple and teasing the other with her fingers. She nips and twists until Fareeha is practically writing beneath her.

“Please stop teasing.” Panting, Fareeha implores the her wife to take care of her. She hisses, Angela biting the inside of her breast before sliding up to kiss her. Their lips meet in a frenzy, breathy moans and whimpers passing between their lips Fareeha pulls her nails down Angela’s back when the blonde bites into her lower lip. Angela’s tongue tongue wipes across in apology. Before Fareeha can deepen the kiss further Angela’s kissing down the side of her jaw while skilled fingers work at her belt.

“Alright, but remember? You have to keep quiet.” She watches Fareeha bite her lip and nod, strong hand gripping the headrests. Angela’s hand drifts beneath Fareeha’s panties, finally coming in contact with the soaked juncture of her thighs. Unsurprised, she chuckles as she ghosts her fingertips through Fareeha’s folds. “Oh _schatz_ , I love how wet you get for me.”

“Fuck,” the curse hisses through Fareeha’s clenched teeth. Her clit throbs for attention as Angela’s fingers lazily glide around her labia. She shifts her hips, attempting to get the friction she needs. To her pure surprise, two fingers oblige and begin to slide back and forth on either side of her sensitive bud. Fareeha nearly shrieks when they pinch together, trapping her twitching bundle of nerves between them, pressure causing her hips to buck.

“You’re just so incredibly wet, I can barely keep hold of it.” Angela grins as she pinches her fingers together again, letting the bud slip between them. She abandons her tortuous ministrations to rim Fareeha’s entrance. Two fingers barely teasing, but never quite penetrating. Angela wants to hear her wife beg.

Fareeha’s hips canter upwards of their own accord, body trying desperately to find the fullness it seeks. “Angela will you please fuck me,” she sheethes in frustration. Her hand flies to her mouth, teeth sinking into her palm as Angela abruptly sinks the same two teasing fingers into her. Fareeha’s walls stretch to accommodate the sudden stretch; another wail muffled into her hand. The lubrication brings their rhythm to a quick tempo, fingers plunging into her as her lower body thrusts against them.

“So close already, my love? I can feel you twitching around my fingers,” she says, curling her fingertips into Fareeha’s front wall. Angela finds that special spot that drives her wife crazy. She reaches up and palms Fareeha’s chest, lazily rolling a nipple between her finger and thumb. Angela can feel Fareeha’s body tensing, ready to crash over the edge. All it takes is three flicks of her thumb over Fareeha’s clit to make the soldier come undone.

A flurry of curses in every language Fareeha knows fly into the fingers locked over the lower half of her face. She bucks up into Angela, who's still gently thrusting into her, easing her through her climax. Fareeha’s body goes limp as she comes done from her high, flinching when Angela removes herself from between her legs, grazing her overly sensitive clit one last time.

Angela brings her hand to her lips and begins to lick her fingers clean with a satisfied hum. “As always, you’re the tastiest treat in the house, _liebling_.”

Still trying to catch her breath, Fareeha shoots a lopsided grin at Angela. “Time for payback?”

“Perhaps once we’re home in a more… where you can thank me properly.” Angela stretches herself back into Fareeha’s arms.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
